Talk:Double strike
Will attack skills trigger double strike? Like...an off-hand attack are striked twice or 2 consecutive attack skills are not interrupted by the extra attack from double strike :Nope. Attack skills can not double strike. However, dual attacks work just like double strikes, they hit twice. --62.142.254.200 01:12, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::what about a melee attack (ex. wild blow or mystic sweep, which works with all weapons). can those double strike?I don't have a profile 15:32, 4 July 2007 (CDT) Dubba Strike + IW? If you double-strike, with Illusionary Weaponry active, would you "hit" twice? ||Auron of Neon 18:11, 11 June 2006 (CDT)|| :While it might, double striking requires skill points in dagger mastery, which would be counter-productive with IW. -- Bishop rap| ] 18:37, 11 June 2006 (CDT) ::Even if you do, it's not as cost-effective as Flurry. Also note that, in case you were wondering, the "miss" incurred when you try to chain assassin skills out of order means that IW doesn't do any damage, either. So you can't force extra double-strikes by misusing Dual Attacks. — 130.58 (talk) (22:02, 11 June 2006 (CDT)) :::You CAN hit twice when doublestriking with IW, and if you use non-attack lead and offhands, then you CAN use Dual Attacks to get doublestrikes. eg: Illusionary Daggers. It's just not worth it, due to assassin lacking attack speed enhancers. -Ellisthion 09:59, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Double-strike chance This information isn't right. There is an inherent chance to double-strike. Try wielding daggers with 0 Dagger Mastery and see for yourselves. :Okay, I went out and tried it. I double striked on my 84th hit on the practice target, with 0 ranks in Dagger Mastery. Maybe you were just really unlucky?68.70.49.175 20:42, 22 November 2006 (CST) :Wait, I'm an idiot. Nevermind.68.70.49.175 20:43, 22 November 2006 (CST) Double Striking + Bonus Damage? Am i right to assume that Double Strikes caused by a dual attack also cause the bonus damage twice?? :Yup. (T/ ) 16:22, 20 February 2007 (CST) ::And is it also true for additional effects, such as conditions or knockdowns? (Not that it would matter much...) :::Everything a dual attack does applies to both hits. --Fyren 18:20, 20 February 2007 (CST) ::::I find that the effects are very useful when doubled if used against opponents with defenses. If I miss with the first strike of the Dual Attack and hit with the second I still do the full affect of conditions/knockdowns so on. So while generally not very useful, except the bonus damage, it's still nice. GhostBear 18:31, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Hmmm If you double strike with 2 skills activating, does it do both of the skills in the one double strike?--†Fallen† 00:23, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :No, a double strike is considered a single attack phase, so another attack phase cannot activate until the second strike hits. However, this is the same timeframe as if you didn't double strike, so it doesn't hinder you. Also, skills cannot double strike unless they are a dual attack, in which case they always double strike --Gimmethegepgun 00:54, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Two Hits or Two Attacks? I'm doing research to see if certain skills that are activated on attacks,are activated on attacks or just successful hits,so my question is,does double strike count as two attacks,or just two hits,for example,if it counted as one attack,it would only trigger empathy once,but if it counted as two attacks it would trigger empathy twice,so wich one? :They are 2 attacks. Double Strike != a skill, so you just attack twice in the time period of one second. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:03, 24 January 2008 (UTC)